Apartamento
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Continuación de Mi Pequeña Pelirroja - Le ha costado demasiado olvidarla y lo ha logrado en ese pequeño apartamento que cada día comienza más a amar por una simple y sencilla razón... porque esta ella


**N/A**

**Estaba segura de que no lo subiría pero preferi hacerlo a que se quedara en mi computadora al igual que el de Almohada.  
**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

**Es la continuación de Mi Pequeña Pelirroja.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

**Apartamento**

Habían pasado dos años desde que había salido de Hogwarts, tenía 20 años y era uno de los mejores aurores, vivía en el apartamento de Leire Nott quien era su amiga, aunque esta no era una aurora porque durante una misión había salido herida a causa de que uno de ellos los habían traicionado, recuerda que el padre de esta llego furioso a San Mungo con la carta de renuncia de la chica, ella no quería irse pero al final termino diciendo que se iría porque practicamente la habían obligado pero no le iba tan mal pues a su corta edad era la jefa del Departamento de Misterios mientras que él era el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

Ambos habían escalado en puestos demasiado rápido pero eso demostraba su eficiencia.

* * *

Estaba en el sillón recostado observando la carta de su madre, en ella decía que la reunión familiar era mañana y no quería ir porque se encontraría con  
ella, es decir, la había olvidado pero temía volver a quererla, eso para nada podía permitirselo, era su hermana y para su desgracia señora de Malfoy desde hace medio año, no había asistido a la boda argumentando que se encontraría fuera del país, no hizo caso a las amenazas de su madre pero no fue, no asistio a esa boda que salio en todas las planas de los diarios mágicos.

Se escucha el abrir de la puerta - James - esa voz era inconfundible, se trataba de su compañera Leire quien llegaba de una cena importante con Draco Malfoy pues este era del departamento de la Cooperación Mágica Internacional y tenían un asunto de acuerdo a algunos problemas de un caso privado - ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto este levantandose de su asiento, entonces no logro evitar ver que esta traía un vestido corto strapless de color durazno con un lazo blanco además de que su cabello estaba peinado en un moño dejando varios mechones cayendo además traía unas zpatillas blancas.

Se veía hermosa porque se notaban sus formas - Bien, el señor Malfoy es una gran persona además le ha gustado mi trabajo - señalo esta despojandose de su abrigo y entonces vio esa pulsera que le había dado cuando la encontro llorando en el patio, había tenido una pelea con un profesor por culpa de una de sus compañeras, jamás se la había quitado, no tenía que preocuparse por el señor Malfoy, después de todo era su padrino - ¿Quieres cenar? - pregunto esta llamando su atención.

Tan solo asintió observando que esta caminaba a su habitación para cambiarse de inmediato, entonces la vio salir con un short corto además de una camisa de tirantes, era hermosa, en verdad que si - ¿Cómo te fue James? - pregunto esta haciendo que este se levantara del sillón y caminara a la cocina pero entonces se recargo en el marco de la puerta y la observo - Mi madre quiere que vaya mañana a la reunión familiar pero es obvio que no ire - anuncio este  
viendo a la rubia quien cocinaba algo.

Se movía al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba - ¿Por qué no iras? - pregunto esta para dar la vuelta y ver al pelinegro que estaba demasiado cerca de ella - Estara ella - la rubia sabe a quien se refiere porque él se lo ha contado y la ha visto llorar por eso, porque Lily fue su vida pero ahora es todo diferente - ¿No la has superado? - pregunta esta con un poco de miedo y él asiente mientras mira la comida que esta pasando cerca de ellos para colocarse en la mesa.

- La he olvidado pero tengo miedo - la rubia baja la cabeza y James se da cuenta por primera vez de que es más alto que ella y sonríe ya que eso la hace perfecta para él - Vamos a cenar - esta pasa cerca de él y es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando se da cuenta de que su perfume huele delicioso, entonces la detiene por la mano y no se contiene.

La besa, la besa porque desde hace un año y medio la ama, la besa porque la desea más de lo que alguna vez deseo a Lily, la besa porque la quiere para él y la besa porque la hara suya quitandole su virginidad, esa que ella ha guardado para él, entonces no se contiene, lleva sus manos a las caderas de esta que gime en su boca, la estrella contra una pared y ella lleva sus manos a su cuello, entonces es ahí que la levanta y esta coloca sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

La carga afianzandola hacía él para caminar con ella sujetandola de ese trasero que le gusta tanto, caminan hasta la habitación, la deposita sobre la cama y la deja de besar para descender por su cuello, esta gime mientras le quita la camisa de manga corta que trae, entonces no se detiene y la despoja de esa camisa de tirantes para admirar su sostén de encaje azul cielo que a él le fascina, la despoja de este y admira esos dos pechos blancos que se ven apetitosos.

Lleva su boca a uno y lo mama disfrutando del aroma que este desprende, mientras que con su otra mano maseja el otro, sigue disfrutando del aroma de sus pechos hasta que no lo resiste más y la despoja de toda su ropa, no le importa si la ha roto, lo único importante en este momento es hacerla suya, se despoja de sus propias ropas y ve el rostro de ella, entonces no duda de lo que va a decir porque es verdad - Te amo - dice este y la besa mientras poco a poco entra en ella.

Nota que esta llorando, sabe que no es de dolor sino de amor, de alegría, entra en ella de una sola estocada y se queda quieto mientras la mira - Perdón es que pense... - no continua al ver que esta niega con la cabeza y le sorprende ver que sigue sonriendo porque esta encantada con lo que él le esta haciendo y se lo hara miles de veces porque es suya, empieza con las embestidas disfrutando de los gemidos de esta para aumentar el ritmo porque disfruta con ella, entonces es cuando se da cuenta de que es diferente a Lily porque esta es rubia no es una pelirroja.

No es su hermana, no es la niña de sus ojos, no es la mujer que amo primero, no es ella pero en cambio la rubia es suya, su mujer, la mujer de su vida, es  
suya y de nadie más porque pobre de aquel que se atreva a mirarla, deposita su semilla en ella mientras cae en su pecho, si definitivamente es su mujer porque es el primero y el último, la deja dormir porque sabe que esta cansada. 

* * *

Despierta cuando suena su alarma, es el día libre de ella, lo suficiente como para llevarla a la Madriguera y presentarla como su mujer porque es su mujer - James - este entro a la habitación con el desayuno - La reunión familiar empieza en una hora y quiero ir contigo - la rubia asiente mientras se levanta a prisa para acompañar al pelinegro, ignora que son ahora pero se siente feliz.

Salen de la casa una hora después, se ven como una pareja joven - James ¿qué somos ahora? - necesita preguntar porque no quiere hacerse ilusiones, de verdad que no desea hacerse ilusiones - Eres mi parej,a pense que el te amo lo había dicho - ella tan solo se detiene para besarlo en los labios - También te amo - es lo único que puede decir ella mientras aparecen frente a la casa Potter-Weasley.

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a la señora Potter quien se ve sonriente y lo demuestra abrazando a su hijo como si la vida se le fuera en ello - Pasa - al parecer no se ha percatado de la presencia de la rubia - Mamá, te presento a mi novia - este presenta a Leire como su novia - Un gusto - al parecer a la señora no le ha parecido ese noviazgo.

Entran a la casa, todo mundo esta presente incluso ella quien esta platicando con las primas - James - al verlo se levanta de inmediato para saludarlo  
- Hola - es su saludo para guiar a la rubia a otro lado, no le importa el desplante que acaba de hacer, no le importa que su madre no quiera a Leire, no le importa lo que piense su familia porque a su lado esta la mujer de su vida y la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Quiere llegar a ese apartamento porque desea hacerla suya de nueva cuenta y más a parte le gusta ese lugar porque esta ella y desea que esa estúpida reunión en la que nadie esta a gusto termine porque esta harto de las insinuaciones de Lily, no es su culpa que su matrimonio sea un infierno, él la ha olvidado y desea irse de allí porque quiere estar dentro de Leire cuanto antes.

* * *

La reunión no ha terminado para nada bien, ha discutido con su familia al mencionar el apellido de Leire, ha discutido con Lily y al final su familia se ha terminado enterando de que ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales durante el colegio, su madre lo ha abofeteado y su padre le ha dado un puñetazo además de que le ha gritado que para la familia esta muerto, sin embargo, hoy no le importa, hoy se permite pensar que no le interesa lo más mínimo porque la tiene a ella, porque tiene a Leire.

Recorre con la mirada el apartamento y sabe que es su hogar, porque su hogar es donde esta ella y ella esta en la cocina, ha dicho que preparara su platillo preferido porque desea que no decaiga, pero no lo hara porque solo con ella tiene suficiente, esta todo bien, este pequeño apartamento quedara de lado en un año porque piensa comprar una casa para que ambos vivan juntos, tiene que hablar con los padres de ella porque contraeran matrimonio, no le interesa su familia, la tiene a ella y a este pequeño apartamento... eso es suficiente.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
